pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Space hopper
A space hopper, also known as a moon hopper, skippyball, kangaroo ball, bouncer, hippity hop, hoppity hop, or hop ball, is a rubber ball (similar to an exercise ball) with handles which allow one to sit on it without falling off. The goal is to hop around with it, using the elastic properties of the ball to move forward. The term "space hopper" is more common in the UK; the toy is less familiar in the United States, and may be known as a "hoppity hop", "hippity hop" or a "sit n bounce". A similar toy popular in the U.S. in the 1980s was the pogo ball, which has a hard plastic ring encircling the ball instead of a handle. Contents hide * 1 Use * 2 History * 3 Popular culture * 4 Records * 5 References * 6 External links Useedit The space hopper is a heavy rubber balloon about 60–70 centimetres (24–28 in) in diameter, with two rubber handles protruding from the top. A valve at the top allows the balloon to be inflated by a bicycle pump or car-tire pump. A child can sit on top, holding the two handles, and bounce up and down until the balloon leaves the ground. By leaning, the driver can make the balloon bounce in a particular direction. In practical terms, this is a very inefficient form of locomotion, but its simplicity, ease of use, low cost and cheerful appearance appeals to children. Historyedit Sun's Hoppity Horse, from The Children’s Museum of Indianapoliscollection The space hopper was invented by Aquilino Cosani of Ledragomma, an Italian company that manufactured toy rubber balls. He patented the idea in Italy in 1968, and in the United States in 1971. Cosani called the toy "Pon-Pon". Space hoppers were introduced to the UK in 1969 – the Cambridge Evening News newspaper, England, contained an advertisement for the hopper in November of that year1and described it as a "trend". The space hopper became a major craze for several years, and remained widely popular through the 1980s. The original UK space hopper was manufactured by Mettoy (Mettoy-Corgi). Wembley made a similar model which had smooth handles rather than the ribbed original. The orange kangaroo design is now available in adult-sized versions in the UK. In the United States, the first mass-marketed hopping ball (a version of an earlier European toy[citation needed]) was the Hoppity Hop, released by the Sun company around 1968. Because of the market and media saturation by this toy, any such ball – regardless of origin – is now generally known in the U.S. by that name (or sometimes "hippity hop" as it was originally called in the U.S.). The earliest Hoppity Hops were made of rubber (usually red or blue) with a round ring handle on top and automotive tire valve for inflation. In the 1970s Sun introduced various character versions of the Hoppity Hop, such as the Hoppity Horse, Disney's Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck (with hard plastic versions of the character's head attached to the ball). The Hoppity Hop sold rather steadily for decades, but by the 1990s sales apparently started to slip due to increased competition from foreign hoppers. At some point the Hoppity Hop came to be made of a vinyl-like material, some molded in fluorescent colors. The Hoppity Hop now appears to have been discontinued, but the original – sometimes still in the box – comes up from time to time on online auction sites. According to advertising materials, the Hoppity Hop's original targets were both adults and children. Since the balls only inflated to around 20 inches (51 cm), however, it is doubtful that any but the shortest adults could have gotten much use out of one. Today, numerous versions can be found in most stores, ranging anywhere from 16–24 inches (41–61 cm). Many are manufactured in China. The European "Hop!" balls appeared in the early 1990s and are still available. Made by Italy's Ledragomma/Ledraplastic, these are essentially the quality Gymnic exercise ball with a handle attached. The sizes of these balls range from the "Hop! 45" to the "Hop! 66" (66 cm, about 26 in). While it is still used for fun and exercise by many adults, the Hop! 66 is still borderline child-sized. So demand for truly adult-proportioned hopping balls was met with two notable items. The first of these was Kitt 2000 Velp of the Netherlands Mega Skippyballs, a large hopping ball which by virtue of its size was intended only for adult use. There were three sizes: 120 centimetres (47 in), 100 centimetres (39 in) and 80 centimetres (31 in). The Mega Skippyballs are made of extra strong vinyl, and in the Netherlands there are various Skippyball races and Skippyball championships. Popular cultureedit The British animated sketch show Monkey Dust features the recurring character Ivan 'The Meat-Safe Murderer' Dobsky, a man imprisoned in 1974 for a crime he didn't commit, being finally released in every episode with no possessions other than a variety of 70s clothing and a space hopper called Mr. Hoppy. Mr. Hoppy is eventually revealed to be both sentient and responsible for the Meat-Safe Murders himself (as well as the murder of Dobsky's wife of several hours). The humorous science fiction novel and audio book Kangazang features Space Hoppers (referred to as 'Hoppas') who are depicted as an alien race living on the planet Profania Alpha. The space hopper character of Pon-Pon is instrumental in helping the two main characters save the universe. In the episode of the television show South Park titled "Medicinal Fried Chicken", character Randy Marsh uses his scrotum and testicles as a hoppity hop to get around after his testes swell up in size after being diagnosed with testicular cancer. Space Hoppers can be seen being used in the background of one scene in Episode 59 of Star Trek: The Original Series, "And the Children Shall Lead". The space hopper lent its name and face to the Birmingham Psychedelic trance parties that ran from the mid-1990s to 2000, and also appeared at the Glastonbury festival. In the Season 7 episode of Friends, "The One Where They All Turn Thirty", Phoebe bounced for one mile on a Hippity Hop, because it was on her list of Things to Do Before I Turn 30. Also several Hoppity Hops were used in a commercial for Clark candy bars. Recordsedit * Simultaneous Hopping For A Duration Of One Minute: On Friday, 13 April 2007, at Harderwijk, Walibi World (now Walibi Holland), in the Netherlands, the world record of 2,518 people simultaneous hopping for a duration of one minute, beating the previous record of 2,263 people. The attempt was organised by RSG Slingerbos/Levant, school.2 * Fastest Time For 100 Meters On A Space Hopper: In November 2004, Ashrita Furman took just 30.2 seconds to cover the 100 meter dash.[citation needed] * Fastest Mile On A Space Hopper: In January 2005, Ashrita Furman set the record for the fastest mile on the Great Wall of China, at Juyonguan outside Beijing. Category:1969 introductions